Transportation vehicles, trailers, and the like are used for transportation of a wide variety of objects (hereinafter referred to as “cargo”). Generally, a transportation vehicle includes a bed portion on which the cargo is placed for being transported. Such transportation of the cargo is performed in all seasons under varying environmental conditions. Under such varying environmental conditions, the cargo placed on the bed portion of the transportation vehicle gets affected by agents, such as debris on roads, rain, snow and other ambient agents. Further, there are chances that improperly placed articles of the cargo may fall out of the bed portion while transporting thereof. Therefore, the articles of the cargo are required to be protected from such agents, and from falling out of the transportation vehicle. To protect the articles of the cargo from such agents and from falling out of the transportation vehicle, a cover, such as a tarpaulin, is generally applied manually over the cargo.
In order to apply the cover manually over the cargo, workers have to climb on the transportation vehicle and subsequently move over the cargo placed on the bed portion of the transportation vehicle. Such climbing and moving of the worker may be dangerous and prone to accidents. Moreover, such climbing and moving of the workers for applying the cover over the cargo is a time consuming and inconvenient exercise.
Accordingly, there exists a need for safely covering cargos without a need of climbing and moving on and over transportation vehicles. Further, there exists a need for covering the cargo on the transportation vehicle in a rapid and convenient manner.